Help from the cooper gang
by Blazblu98
Summary: Starwolf has taken krystal. They get help from an unexpected gang of thieves. Rated T for violence. And also there may be a chapter two so stay tuned. HEEHEE!


Help from the cooper gang

I don't own sly or starfox.

Flashback:

starfox team are drifting through space in the great fox.

"Starfox,there are three ships heading this way" said ROB."There moving in fast." They went to the camera's to see who was saw starwolf team Wolf Odonnel,Panther karuso,and Leon polaski."Get the arw-" they shot the ship making everyone lose balance and were in the ship and started fighting the starfox team. Krystal was still a little took her and duct tapeed her then and sat her down. "Krystal"fox said, Then wolf punched him on the floor."sucker for love"Wolf ran and tried to hit wolf but leon got in the way and tried to cut him, but was punched him,slippy shot his tounge at wolf but just got knocked into falco."Now we'll take the girl"Wolf said.

Flashback end.

"WOLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFFFF."

Fox shouted from his arwing as he sped up."Fox we'll get her back."slippy said "Yeah don't worry."Falco said trying to help with fox just saying nothing in looked down."here we are earth."slippy pointed out to his teammates."Let's go i'll kill THEM." "Fox wait we don't know where they are."Fox slowed down. "They are in Paris. "OHH THEY"RE DEAD."Fox shouted. "Wait fox" Said slippy and falco.

At paris.

starfox searched around."Where are they?WHERE are they?!"Fox looked around but no one was went to ask the gaurd."Excuse me sir have you...?"Fox tried to finish but the gaurd looked at fox did not ask but the gaurd choked struggled to get out of his grasp but could'nt break free."Fox"Falco ran up kicked him in his chest. The gaurd gasped for caught his breath and punched the gaurd out."I'm assuming he's not here."Slippy said."Wait he's and his team are at a island just off of Paris." "Then lets go." With that the team went to the island.

The island.

" a break from everything we more hacking."

"No more driving or escaping"

"And definatly no more heists." The cooper gang Sly cooper, Bentley turtle, and Murray hippo are on a vacation from what they done (thieving) and are now chilling on the island off of 're out on the beach when they see three ships flying over sits up. "really? People are trying to relax and they fly over here?"Said bentley."Were here to chill okay? Besides were already in enough trouble because murray tried to eat all the ice cream. "Sly announced. "Heh ...again. "After that, Everyone finished was once again interrupted by three more planes. "Ignore. "Sly told Bentley knowing he was mad and irritated.

Wherever the starfox team landed

Starfox landed a few meters from the cooper gang."Fox there in that building."Slippy pointed out."But it's a hotel."Looks can be it's different."Slippy explained."Well let's go then"Falco said ran ahead of the others."Falco, might be..."But it was too late,because falco set off a mine"woahhhh!"And after setting the mine off it set off other mines too.

Cooper gang

"What the...?"Bentley turned around to see a explosion."Guys look,s-something blew."They looked at the explosion seeing that it may be urgent they all decided to check it they came they saw the starfox team knocked out."Hey?Hello?"Sly called to the them to see if they were dead."Uhh...What happened? "Falco moaned."You STEPPED ON THE MINES CAUSING A CHAIN REACTION."Slippy said angry with falco."well sorry." Bentley looked at all the mines and thought up an idea. He took out a bomb and threw it."WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Slippy shouted in fear. "If I throw the bomb tword the mines then they'll…" Suddenly all the mines blew up as if on cue. "Blow." Bentley finished. "Well now that that's settled let's go and save krys." Slippy said "We'll help." Sly said. "No were professionals. We'll do th—AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Fox could'nt finish his sentence because there was a sharp pain in his side. Though he wasn't bleeding. Sly went towards fox then looked at the building. " ." He said. "Now we have to help. There's an old friend we know in there." He said. Fox got up then everyone ran to the building. In the inside of the was a lot of metal and a hovering camer was looking at the cooper gang and starfox. Murray walked to it and smashed it with his hands. "Let's split up… You go to the left we'll got to the right, hoping to find ." Sly said than they dashed away to find their culprits.

Cooper gang

The gang were running down the hall then were ceased by guards who attacked them. Sly wacked 2 of them with his cane and grabbed another by the neck with it. Murray was just using brute force as he was just knocking them to the wall leaving them unconscious. Bentley used his mechanical arms to knock them back. After wards they kept running to till they ran to a door saying 'Keep out!' "Must be . Let's go." And with that the gang went in the lair of ruby(Hmm Catchy). They were in and saw a big mosquito. Murray knocked it away. "Man instead of a lair she turned into a swamp." Bentley pointed out. "I guess it's her idea in a lair." Sly replied "Why yes it is my idea cooper gang." They looked up to see . Thay ran to her only to b separated by ground distance. Than a cage fell on top of Bentley and murray. "Alright cooper, Rematch and I'm not holding anything back!" Said a now angry as she remembered her defeat. Sly only at her with a smirk. "Bring it!"

Note: this reference is from sly 1 only with a twist. R=Ruby s=Sly

Sly stands on a turtle with.

R:Voo,Ma,gic

S:Voo,Ma,Gic

R:Gic,gic,ma,ma,voo,voo,

S:Gic,gic,ma,ma,voo,voo

R:Voo

S:Voo

R:Ma

S:Ma

R:Gic

S:Gic

R:Doo

S:Doo

Sly jumps off the turtle in time, then smacks' twice with the cane. She then disappears on to a higher platform. Sly jumps on some tree braches then sees a hovercraft. He checks to see if there are any tricks. It doesn't eem unstable so he gets on.'This could be harder then I thought'

Starfox

"AGHHH!" said a fallen guard. Then a whole lot of gaurds were shot down by the starfox crew. They were running until they came upon a door. It opened reveling the star wolf members and Krystal all tied up. Fox's blood boiled. "LET her go…NOW!" Wolf just looked at him and chuckled. "Can't do that unless you admit you admit to me that I am the superior." Wolf said. Fox looked at him.. with fire in his eyes. He was ready to blow. Starfox and Starwolf were face to face. Than Fox punched wolf in the gut making him stumble. Leon tried to get at Fox, but got kneed in the leg by falco, and panther got punched in the chest by slippy. They were than at a stand off, pulling their blasters out threatning to shoot the other.

Cooper gang

Murray knocks a couple gaurds the wall. They groaned in pain. Then they got up and ran away and screamed like little girls. "That takes care of that. I hope sly's okay." Said Bentley. "Oh he's fine." Said Murray. Bentley looked worried. returned and probably more stronger. "Buddy, don't worry… he'll be fine." Murray tried to comfort him but it didin't work as much as he thought. Meanwhile in the lair of Ruby.

R:Voo,Voo,Gic,Gic,Ma,Ma,doo

S:Voo,Voo,Gic,Gic,Ma,Ma,doo

R:ma,gic,doo

S:ma,gic,doo

growled angrily at slay than started going reeeaaalllly fast.

R:Voo,Voo,Gic,voo,ma,gic,ma

Sly looked in surprise at the onslaught.

Svoo,voo,gic,voo,ma,gic,ma

Sly barely, made it but he did. Though finally breaking a sweat.

Sly was almost there just…uh oh.

R: Voo, Voo,Voo,Voo,Voo,voo,ma,gic,doo

S: Voo,Voo,Voo,Voo,Voo,voo,ma,gic,doo

Sly than jumped of the hover bot, which got whacked in the end. Sly tried to run up to but she was swinging her tail when he tried. Sly ducked, bobbed, and weaved. Than with the sharp point of his cane he slashed mz. Ruby. "Ugh." She grunted as the edge cut her reptilian skin she than grew angry and whacked Sly with her tail than teleported. When sly got up he felt slightly dizzy and felt himself being levitated up into the air. Sly noticed the ground was actually levitated into the air. Mz. Ruby summoned a robot with a smaller head shape. "Okay cooper, this time you have a bot that you can control… BUT, you can only make the bot go up. If I hit it three times… YOU LOSE!"

Sly looked at the bot, than Mz. Ruby. He then jumped on it. Sly didn't know how to control it though.

R:Ma,Ma,Gic,Gic,Voo,voo,Doo!

S:Ma,Ma,Gic,Gic,Voo,Voo,-

Sly froze in his place. He then noticed that that there was a a foot print within the robot. He placed his feet in. They were then locked into place. Sly gave Mz. Ruby a grin which made her change her face.

S:Doo

R:Gic,Gic,Voo,Ma,Gic,Ma,gic

S:Gic,Gic,Voo,Ma,Gic,Ma,gic

R:Gic,Ma,Gic,Ma,Gic,Ma,Gic,Voo

S: Gic,Ma,Gic,Ma,Gic,Ma,Gic,Voo

Mz. Ruby's tempo grew faster

R:Gic,Gic,Gic

S: Gic,Gic,Gic

R:Ma,Ma,Ma

S: Ma,Ma,Ma

R:Voo,Voo,Voo

S: Voo,Voo,Voo

The tempo grew even faster.

R: Voo,Voo,Voo

S: Voo,Voo,Voo

And even faster and until.

R: Voo,Voo,Voo,doo

S: Voo,Voo,Voo,doo

Then the straps came off and sly jumped off the bot. looked menacingly at sly and then started attacking him. Sly dodged them all then swung at MZ. Ruby hitting her in the stomach. She groaned in pain and tried to scratch a sly but got countered leaving sly an opening, cutting her in her face than hitting her in the face hard knocking her out cold with his cane. Sly was heavily breathing and saw something that caught his eye: It was a golden jewel, a rare jewel actually. "All take this." Sly said. Than everything went from swamp to a lab. Sly looked at the transformation but didn't pay no mind to it and went out. "Murray get mz. Ruby." Sly instructed.

Starfox

The two teams continued to shoot at each other. This has been going on for about a real long while. Than the fire ceased. Falco jumped out of cover than ran to team starwolf with fox and slippy behind him. Panther saw this and tried to punch him and it connected. Fox kicked Wolf in the gut. Slippy was tripped but got up and tackled leon. Wolf kneed fox in the gut then punched him in the nose dazing him. He then slung fox. Fox got up with a hurt back he groaned in pain. Wolf chuckled. Krystal looked at Fox with worry, his team mates worried for him as well. Fox looked at her barely able to see her. 'Krystal… KRYSTAL!' Fox went into a fit of rage punched him rapidly. Wolf tried to take them, but every time Fox would punch harder. Wolf staggered. Leon charged at Slippy but he got grabbed by the arm and kicked in the chest, head butted him than, bashed his face in. Leon struggled to get up but got kicked in the face. Which ko'd him. Falco and Panther went into a struggle. Panther came out the winner but got countered and thrown into a wall, than getting kicked in the leg, and after wards held him up against the wall. "You take krys again… I'll make sure your dead." After wards he slung Panther to the ground. Slippy untied krystal than went on about his business. (Leaving a knocked out team starwolf)

Outside

"Mission complete. Krystal, you okay?" Fox asked. "Yes, I think so." Sly looked with a smile on their faces. "Well… I guess we can- "Hold it cooper!" Inspector Carmelita stood in front of the cooper gang. "You all are coming with me thieves." She said. This shocked the starfox gang. "But we did something good this time, and we have someone for ya." Sly told her. Murray brought out Mz. Ruby. She looked at her with amazement. W-wah. We were looking for her. But how do we know you actually did it and not them." She said pointing to the starfox crew. Sly sighed bringing out the rare jewel. This took her breath away completely. "So, don't I get an apology?" sly said with a smirk. She gawked at the rare jewel and snatched it from him. "W-well… I guess. I'm sorry." And with that she went away. "Look I'll explain to ya the whole thing.

12 mins later

"You're a gang of thieves!"

"Yes but we also help out inspector Carmelita as well." Bentley said. "Well you are nice to the lady. So any interest in her." Asked Falco. Everyone than looked at Sly. He could only be quiet to think up an excuse. Ehh…" was the only thing he could say. They all laughed than everything grew quiet. "Oh well see ya guys later." Said Fox. The cooper gang than waved and said their goodbyes. And with that they finished their vacation.

Well that's it folks I recently finished this… Well, BYE!


End file.
